perhaps a trickster
by drcomalfoy
Summary: The tale of an eleven year old Slytherin girl, the blond eighth year boy, and how their friendship came to be. Post-DH. Implied D/Hr.


i swear i was just toying with the idea of matchmaking draco and hermione when this happened. and i have another project (most definitely d/hr) to do but of course, i jumped at the chance of a new one.

not necessarily dramione but it's heavily implied (you don't even need to squint). after all, hermione's just another person in all this. this is simply a result of the many 'what-ifs' in my head.

ily theo.

and no, it's **not **a Draco/OC. (he just has a soft spot for children in this fic yes.)

also, warnings: _language_ because gods, we're talking about draco here. and mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.)

hope you all like it anyhow.

**disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_perhaps a trickster_

* * *

Hermione Granger had never been quite fond of surprises.

Discovering something new from one of the Potions book in the library, which doesn't happen so often anymore, was a _pleasant_ surprise so she doesn't mind it all too much. But when someone told her that she was wrong with about certain information and _they_- not _her_- proved themselves to be right, she would be upset (but that was rare- very, _very_ rare).

Because _Hermione_ was _wrong_.

It would be a surprise, the one that she disliked.

However, she wasn't sure if the scene before her should be classified as a 'bad' surprise or an 'acceptable' one.

She blinked.

It was still there in front of her. It wasn't a dream.

There, on the banks of the Black Lake, Draco Malfoy (whom she never would have expected to come back to Hogwarts to continue his education) was sitting and chatting somewhat animatedly with the first year Slytherin girl who looked very much comfortable with _him_.

The _only_ first year Slytherin.

Yes, it was another surprise that when she had returned to Hogwarts as the Head Girl that almost no one at all had been sorted to the snakes. But really, there had been a drop in the number of students and therefore, she found it reasonable, aside from the fact that the hat took others' sorting choices into consideration.

Until, of course, her.

'_Who was she again?'_

Hermione wondered, trying to remember the name, as she observed the two people, still talking and blissfully unaware of her watching their every move.

Then the girl laughed at something he said.

And Draco Malfoy _chuckled_.

Before she could gasp in surprise, (_'Oh, this is definitely a bloody dream, Hermione. Wake up!'_), the name of the first year suddenly came into her mind.

'_Elaine… Walker.'_

* * *

"You're here again."

"What?" Draco was _rudely_ snapped out of his thoughts and he turned to scrutinize the person behind him with a glare. It was that first year- the only one to have been sorted into Slytherin. Though the snakes stick together, he couldn't be bothered to remember her name right now _or_ entertain her.

_Great._

"I mean, you're always here. Sitting around and doing nothing." She replied to him nonchalantly, unperturbed by the scowl on his face.

"What's it to you?" He snapped.

"Well, I'm just-"

"Sod off, Mudblood."

Before Draco could stop himself, he said the 'word' with too much venom and bitterness. He didn't like using it anymore since, the only thing that he would receive from it would be a dirty look and maybe a swift punch in the stomach. The mocking laughter behind him, supporting him, was gone. It wasn't what it used to be any longer and he himself was doubting on beliefs of Pureblood superiority, though he wouldn't tell anyone about such thoughts.

He realized he had used it on some eleven year old Muggleborn to vent his anger on her. He was pathetic now. Oh, the lowest of the low. And of course, the girl would report it to the teacher or worse, the Head Girl. He almost cringed at the thought.

Well, at least, she would go away.

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

She was scrunching up her face and shaking her head in dismay.

Why wasn't the girl crying from the spite by now?

"Actually," She took a seat next to him, stunning him even further, "I'm a half-blood. Not a Muggleborn."

Draco was at lost on what to say.

"I don't care. Just go away." He finally grumbled, dragging himself out of his stupor.

He was looking out towards the lake, refusing to meet her gaze. There was a few seconds of silence until she spoke again.

"I want to ask you something."

He was feeling frustrated and disoriented. He wanted to be _alone_, for goodness sake. "No. I'm telling you-"

"If I tell you my father's name, will you tell me who killed him?"

And he was effectively silenced.

"If I told you, what would you do?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Check to see if the man or woman is dead." She shrugged. The tone she used was too unusually casual that it disturbed him.

"If not?"

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to know to see the time when the murderer will be executed or dead or found."

The both of them went mute after that. Draco felt the girl- he had forgotten her name- shifting her intense attention from him to the glittering surface of the lake, which he was secretly grateful for. Her stare was slightly unnerving as if trying to search him for secrets he was hiding under his skin.

"I don't know." He didn't know why he said it, but he did, successfully reinitiating the conversation.

"What?"

"I don't know if I'll know who did that to your father. Maybe, but I don't know."

"That's all right." She paused then peered at him, unsure, "Then…?"

He just stared at the lake, unmoving, not giving her the confirmation she needed or wanted.

The girl cleared her throat and after realizing he would keep his silence, appeared to steel herself.

"His name," She took somewhat of a shaky breath. "My father's name was Christopher, Christopher Walker."

_Walker._

Her surname indicated that she was a Muggleborn but she had said that she was a half-blood. He tried recollecting anything regarding the name and found none, which wasn't much of a surprise since the Death Eaters had massacred many wizards, witches, even some Muggles alike.

"No, I don't know."

With that one statement, Draco realized he had made an effort of helping someone that he still didn't know the name of.

_He had made an effort._

"Oh," She lowered her head in disappointment, biting her lower lip.

"But you do know," He was trying to get rid of his astonishment at the revelation still echoing in his head and the slight twinge of regret that he felt when she had heard his answer- which was _absurd_- by sneering, "that you're talking to one of those in You-Know-Who's circle."

"I know, if not I wouldn't have asked." She seemed rather offended, more so than when he spat the word 'Mudblood' to her. "Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater, son of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, who is now currently held in Azkaban, and had attempted to assassinate the Headmaster Dumbledore."

Draco was taken aback. She knew yet she _approached_ him? _Conversed _with him? _Asked_ him?

He might've thought that she was mad right then and there.

Or maybe he already did.

Regaining his composure, he put on his usual taunting smirk, "Not scared? I could hurt you right-"

"If you wanted to, you would've already." She sighed almost in exasperation but then hummed. "Besides, I don't think you're all that bad."

Plainly, he was shocked at her statement.

_Not that bad._

"W-What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something's telling me that you're not like the others." She pressed her lips together and said, quietly, "You haven't killed anybody."

"How did you know about that?" His tone was close to accusing, eyes narrowing.

'_Accusing an eleven year old of knowing that I haven't slaughtered people. Right, fantastic.'_

"A little bird told me." She grinned.

In response, Draco snorted, momentarily amused.

"No, really, who told you?" He asked again, adamant of getting the answers he wanted.

"Newspapers." He was bewildered at her relenting so easily. "They say you've stated you haven't murdered anyone."

"I could've lied."

"Maybe you didn't."

"Why're you so persistent?" Not for the first time throughout the odd conversation, he was genuinely curious.

"Why are you making yourself like a bad guy?"

"Because I _am _a bad guy."

"Not anymore."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I do." She grinned widely.

"And how did you come to this piece of information? A little bird?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No, an owl." She smirked.

Draco sighed, too tired to try playing along with her.

He, then, became aware of the fact that he didn't know her name- the strange, little girl he had been talking to despite his earlier hostility that he was almost ashamed of.

But he squashed the guilt down before it could linger.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself when you know my name."

She blinked, eyes slightly widening before she giggled.

"I had assumed everybody would know of the name of the only first year to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Well, I don't."

"Yes, I suppose," She stood with a smile and held out her hand, "My name is Elaine Walker but call me Elly. Nice to meet you."

"Usually," he stood as well and cocked an eyebrow with a smirk clearly plastered on his face, "you curtsy. But I could excuse you this time."

Pink dusted on her cheeks but she didn't retract her hand back.

"This is what I usually do." She stubbornly pronounced but the blush only brightened, to her own apparent horror.

Draco chuckled. For him, it was quite amusing to see her- or Elaine? Elly? Walker?- surprised and embarrassed when she had been so composed previously.

Abruptly, he stopped.

He came to a realization that he had _chuckled_, feeling authentic mirth for the first time in a long time, not thinking or brooding over bitter conclusions beside the lake.

_Interesting._

"And I, as you already know, am Draco Malfoy."

They then, shook hands by the lake, a sign of a new, bizarre friendship.

* * *

Some tripped her, occasionally, and would giggle or snort at her as she picked up her scattered papers and books on the floor. They were small acts, almost unnoticeable, that didn't quite bother her too much but still, they irritate her. Especially when they said 'Sorry!' as if it was an insult.

Though she simply took deep breaths to calm and remind herself that it wasn't worth her temper over.

_Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale._

_You're fine, you're fine, you're fine._

But sometimes- _sometimes_- she let her eyes water when she reached the end of the hall because it didn't matter that she had told herself she's alright. Truthfully, she was not.

"_Don't let them get to you."_

That's what her father would've said.

And she was intent on following it.

"They won't, Dad, they won't."

* * *

"You know, Draco, you're a funny person."

He gave her 'of-course-why-didn't-you-notice-it-earlier' look and scoffed.

"Obviously. I'm charming, handsome, smart-"

"Arrogant, rude, stubborn, has a foul mouth, vain-"

"Hey!"

She laughed aloud, clutching her sides while he grumbled incoherently under his breath.

"Ha _ha_. Very funny, Walker. You should respect your elders more."

"Oooh, Draco, you just admitted you're old!"

"No, I'm just saying you should be more polite to people who are older-"

"But you said 'elder' as in 'elderly'. So, Grandpa, want me to bring you a walking cane- hey! Ow!"

"Punishment, Walker, for being impolite."

"You didn't need to hit me with that book." Then, she grinned, "_Grandpa._"

"Brat."

Elaine laughed again, despite the faint throb on her head, briefly wishing that there would be no bump the next day.

* * *

"Hey, Draco,"

He could feel someone shaking him awake. Still drowsy and bleary eyed, he stretched his arms upwards and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

Draco turned and came face-to-face with none other than Theodore Nott.

"Oh, Theo," He gave him a nod in appreciation and proceeded to wake Elaine, who was sleeping on the couch beside him.

And she said she wanted to finish her essay. He didn't know whether to laugh at her failure to stay awake or sigh in irritation.

He mulled over on the best way to give her the wake-up call.

Draco tried poking her on her sides.

She yelped in surprise.

"Hey!" She squawked indignantly.

He smirked.

"You failed. It's almost midnight."

Her whole angry expression fell and she groaned.

"Don't, Draco, no."

His smirk stretched. He had been waiting for this.

"_I told you so._"

She buried her face in her hands while mumbling something that sounded like 'Draco, you horrible, horrible person'.

He snickered.

"Oh, I'm enjoying this very much, Walker. What did you say? 'I will finish that essay tonight, I swear I will!'." He tried and failed spectacularly to imitate her voice.

"Shut up, Draco."

All the while, Theodore was watching the whole scene with confusion and shock but very much intrigued by the peculiar exchange.

* * *

This time, they had spilled juice on her robes.

She sighed as she walked towards her dorms.

And came to an immediate stop when the Gryffindor Head Girl was right in front of her, face morphing into a violent storm when she spotted the dampness on her front.

_Oh no._

"Who did this to you?" She asked, furious flames evident in her eyes.

Elaine almost snorted if not for the extreme nervousness she was currently feeling.

"Erm, nobody."

Rather than nodding in acceptance and walking away just like Elaine had hoped she would do, the Head Girl merely narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You're lying. Tell me. It's gone long enough."

She blinked.

"Oh, er, what's gone long enough?"

"The bullying, of course!" She yelled, though not at her, livid.

"There- there's no bullying-"

"No. No more lying, Elaine."

She almost cowered when the eight year said her name with such sternness. It reminded her so much of-

_Stop._

"But-"

"Look," She knelt down and placed both of her hands on her shoulders, as if trying to reassure her, "I don't know why you don't want to tell me but it's not good to hide it away. Understand?"

She merely stared.

"It's alright, okay? Really, I'll help you if-"

And Elaine hugged her.

_Alright._

Her small voice was muffled by the school robes but it wasn't completely indistinguishable.

"They will not like it if I say it. And anyway, it's not- not painful or anything. Just annoying. But… thank you."

Hermione sighed and patted the girl's head, swearing to herself that she would get to the bottom of the problem.

Both had not noticed that a snake had slithered away down the hall, in another direction from the two.

* * *

"Is it the Gryffindors or the Ravenclaws?"

"What is?" She asked him, distracted by the textbook she was reading to finish her homework.

"Your 'bullies'."

Her head snapped up- too fast- and instantly, she seemed to realize her error.

"Draco, there's no-"

"_Walker,_" It came out like a hiss, "you may have succeeded in fooling Granger or delaying the imminent, since it's her. Most likely, she'll investigate," He snorted, "but you won't get away with it if it's me."

Elaine fidgeted under his gaze. She was trapped.

"Will you do something? I mean, to them-"

"Maybe. Just tell me."

"If you are, I can't tell you."

His eyes narrowed into angry slits.

Oh, why, oh, why are these people so stubborn?

"Alright, fine." She relented and Draco seemed satisfied.

"Go on then, spill."

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know," She repeated, "I think many first years but also second years? I don't usually see their faces much less the colour of their ties or the emblems on their robes."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're making this _extremely _difficult."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

And she realized she made her second error.

How wonderful.

"Now," He leaned closer to her, there was a glint in his eyes that made her shiver, "what do you mean by 'used to'?"

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Since then, Draco stuck with her and glared daggers at anyone who would dare near her.

It was not what he usually did, attaching himself to an eleven year old girl, no less. People must've thought he was a pedophile.

But screw his image. It's not like they're not already damaged enough. It's just a pile of rubbish now anyway.

Elaine, however, felt so very grateful of his constant company and was able to ignore the blatant, curious stares they both received.

It was as if she had her own personal knight? Dragon?

Maybe dragon. It fits him.

After all, his name meant it.

* * *

"You both have gained lots and I mean, _lots_ of attention lately."

Theo was staring at them, eyes calculating, features cool.

"You," He turned to Draco, "are basically her chaperone."

Before Draco could say anything in retaliation, Theodore had already turned to the little girl.

"And you," His words were softer than the ones he offered to Draco, "we're all curious as to why he's doing this."

She shrugged and pointed at the man- boy?- beside her.

"Ask him."

The Hall was silent, apprehensively waiting for his answer. The three were, then, conscious of the attention on them. They stood and walked towards the exit.

Before she went out, as she was the last, Elaine turned to the people in the Great Hall, still watching them.

"If you must know," She said, calmly, mischievousness rolling off her in waves, "Draco is not sexually harassing me." She almost cackled at the several choked gasps. "Actually, he's my-" She hummed, enjoying the many curious looks shot her way, "I think that's better kept a secret."

"And no," She said harshly this time, "He's not influencing anybody to be a Death Eater or whatever rubbish you've all been spouting. It's very rude and aren't you all the narrow-minded bigots now?"

Elaine slammed the door shut.

And Draco was waiting for her, restraining his laughter with all his might while Theo looked more than just simply interested.

"Brilliant- I-"

She grinned, proud that she was able to make Draco choke on his own laughter and the apathetic Theo to show his pleased expression.

* * *

Now, Theodore Nott joined their little group.

While Draco may be the dragon prince, Theo would be the ice prince.

Despite them being years older than she was, Elaine loved them both.

They were like brothers she never had.

And Theodore admitted that he wanted to observe their dynamics but of course, was also dragged into it when he couldn't resist a sarcastic comment or two.

"How beautiful."

"His pale skin,"

"His pale hair,"

"His deep, grey eyes,"

"Oh, so enchanting,"

"Shut up-"

"With his pointed nose,"

"And sharp chin,"

"He is the _prettiest_,"

"Among us all."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose while Theo and Elaine snickered, exchanging a high-five.

* * *

"Oh, uhm, hello."

"Hello, Elaine." Hermione greeted her with a smile.

"Uhm, what is it? I don't have juice on my robes." She made sure by touching it. Nope, nothing.

"Oh, no, it's not about that." She dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand.

"Then?"

She bit her lip. "Er, it's about Malfoy-"

Elaine felt her bitter wrath bubbling up to the surface.

"I am not listening to this." She hissed with so much conviction and ferocity, it startled the older girl, "Draco and Theo are both my friends. My _only_ friends. Don't judge them before you've spent time with them."

"Maybe you know about my father and mother. Meaning, my past," She continued on, her voice drastically much softer than before, "But Draco wasn't the one who hurt them, I believe him. And Theo wasn't a Death Eater, I checked. And yes, he let me."

"So don't you dare," The volume rising again, "separate me from them because-" She almost sobbed then, "be-because they're all I have." And she proceeded to rub at her eyes furiously.

"I won't." Hermione said, covering her sigh, "But what made Malfoy and you friends in the first place? I'm curious. Honest. Because he's… a difficult person to approach."

"It was at first." She confirmed with a nod, "he even called me the 'M' word," Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers at that, "but I didn't let it offend me. I wanted to ask if he knew who hurt my parents so I persevered…?"

"Alright, then?"

"Well, the only thing I can say is not to see what Draco did in the past but who he is now." She said. "Sometimes, he gets this look in his eyes like he's in pain when he's just sitting beside me in the common room. I think…" She lowered her voice into a whisper, "I think he feels guilty and- and sad."

"Oh," Truly, that was all Hermione could say.

"If you approach him and he's rude, don't worry about it. He's very stubborn when he wants to be but I don't want to see him lonely." She gave her a small, tentative grin.

"Right, Elaine. I'll… keep that in mind."

"Okay." She gave her a wave and smile in goodbye.

As she walked away, Hermione couldn't help but think how the girl had befriended the two Slytherins, amused.

* * *

"So,"

"So?"

"Christmas. Are you going home?"

Her lips almost dropped into a frown.

"No, uhm, I'm staying at Hogwarts."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

"Nobody, uh, is at home?" She offered, hesitantly. She didn't want to lie to Draco. Or Theo, for that matter.

Now both of his pale eyebrows almost flew into his hairline.

"I thought… you have your mother?" He asked her, confusion and uncertainty lacing his voice.

"No," She whispered, anguish seeping into the cracks, "She's not home."

"Oh, then… where is she?"

The dreaded question.

She had almost used vulgarity to distract Draco from the topic (he said once that it would be funny to see) but he was serious and well, when he was…

"Hospital." She croaked, her throat suddenly feeling very dry.

He didn't say a word after that but days later, when he sat at the table in the Hall, he simply said, "My Mother said you can come home with me if you want." He paused, "Do you?"

Draco took her beaming expression as a yes.

* * *

"You know," Neville said, "It's strange to see Malfoy like that. With who's her name again? Elaine?"

"Yes, Elaine. And it is." Hermione simply stated, not bothering to look up from her notes.

"I mean, er, is it just me or does he look happy? Or what?"

"Yeah, sometimes I think he's smiling."

"Didn't you hear him laugh last time?"

"What? He did?"

"When he was with the Walker girl and Nott. Strange bunch they are. He doesn't even bother leering at us anymore."

At this point of time, many other Gryffindors was also discussing the unusual trio.

"I actually like her, the Walker girl, especially when she said the thing about being 'sexually harassed'. Professor McGonagall looked as if she choked on a lemon."

"Girls and their gossips, really."

"I think it's more of a sibling relationship to me."

"Yeah, I think- Bloody hell! Did he just chuckle?"

Everyone turned to face the almost empty Slytherin table with a rush.

Draco was patting Elaine's head, disheveling her brown hair and she complained rather loudly.

"Draco! You brute! I can't believe this!"

Some gasped at the insult the little girl directed at the ex-Death Eater.

"Oh," He replied, smoothly, "you just need to comb it again now."

He pretended to observe her and said, "You look like a lion when you're supposed to be a snake." All the while shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Well, who's fault is that?" She snapped.

"Mine." He smirked, a tinge of pride on his voice, and then messed her hair again, making it into a more of a disarray than before. Her protests were ignored as Draco walked out of the Hall, hands in his pockets.

She turned to Theo, a pout clearly displayed on her face.

"Theo, please avenge me."

"Certainly, my lady." He, then, rose from the table and similarly, walked out of the Hall.

Elaine then sighed and took out a comb, swiftly rearranging her hair and stood.

"What are you looking at?"

They promptly turned away from the Slytherin table as she went out of the Hall.

"He looked-"

"They looked-"

"Er-"

"-normal."

"Well, they're humans after all," Hermione said, and suddenly, everyone's eyes was on her.

There was a moment of silence as the people tried processing her words.

"Did- did you just defend them?"

She raised an eyebrow, finally looking up from her papers.

"Perhaps."

Hermione collected her things, stuffing them into her bag and exited the hall, leaving behind many gaping, disbelieving lions.

* * *

"Are you Elaine?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

Her hands were clammy and she was holding on to Draco's shirt tightly, refusing to let go.

She was nervous.

But the older woman gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you."

And she blushed, crimson spreading to every corner of her face.

"Oh, it-it's- uhm, yeah, okay."

Elaine tugged on Draco's shirt, giving him a look, obviously asking for help. He couldn't help but snicker in response.

"Right, Mother, let's get home, shall we? And oh, Theo's going to visit, I think. After managing all his family matters."

"Yes, that's alright." She gave him a nod, turning away from the child, "Now, let's go, shall we?"

* * *

"Uhm, Mrs. Malfoy, you don't need to-"

"Nonsense." She dismissed her concerns with a wave of her hand. "And I've always wanted a daughter."

"O-Oh."

She was fidgeting again, feeling alone, anxious and afraid. Her worries about her friendship with Draco was overpowering her worries about the dresses his mother tried fitting her in. Besides, she didn't mind the dresses. They were pretty.

"Now, I don't think you're comfortable with me. May I ask what's wrong?" Narcissa frowned, hints of concern on her face.

"Uhm, well," Her eyes was darting everywhere but Mrs. Malfoy's face. She bit her lip, "are you okay with…" She mumbled the last part of her question, "my blood?"

"Oh dear," The woman gently placed the dress away, and sighed, "I suppose you should know that I'm trying to change and now not utterly concerned of such matters any longer. If Draco is happy befriending you, little one, then I will surely be fine with that as well."

"Really?" She asked, hope soaring, as she looked into her eyes for the first time.

"Yes, really." Narcissa smiled at the girl to further convince her. It seemed to have worked as her face broke into a relieved smile.

"Okay then. Uhm, Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. You're very nice like Draco said." She gave her a grateful grin as she paused, "Not like what the newspapers said at all."

"Those papers can be very misleading."

Elaine nodded, "Yeah, because I don't think Draco's evil. He can be mean sometimes but those people were mean to him too," Then, she contemplated on what she could say, "and rude but Draco's actually a nice person. He just hides it very well."

Narcissa laughed at her confession, thoroughly entertained, and continued on chatting with the eleven year old, the air around them more pleasant than before.

* * *

"You really are an old man, Draco."

He scowled at her.

"What's this? Another joke I miss? Do tell." Theo suddenly sat on one of the couches, making himself comfortable.

This time, Draco scowled at him.

"Okay, Draco said before that I should be more polite towards my 'elders'. Elders, elderly, it's the same and then I asked if he wanted me to uhm, what was that again? Get him a walking stick? Was it a cane? And then he hit me with a book." She pointedly looked at him, "Which hurt."

"Very rude, Draco. To a lady too."

"It wasn't," He scoffed, "She called me 'Grandpa' and dammit, I'm _not_ old."

"With hair like that, you might as well be."

He growled in warning.

"I want to play in the snow! Come on! It's snowing outside!" She called, distracting the males in the room, as she was excited at the prospect of building a snowman. She hadn't built one in a long time.

She attempted to drag Draco along with her, but he was seemingly rooted to his seat.

"Please, Draco?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"What is _that_?"

"Muggle term."

"No."

She sighed in exasperation and declared, "Fine, I'll go on my own, _Grandpa_."

When Elaine went away, both turned to each other.

"You know, if she gets hurt, your mother will murder you."

He groaned, murmuring something close to 'bloody hell' while Theo chuckled.

In the end, the three of the built snowmen (like what she had wanted), had a snowball fight (which ended with her giggling and her red in the face) and made an igloo though it collapsed moments later.

It was the most fun she ever remembered having.

* * *

They all returned to Hogwarts soon after and despite the holidays, they still received stares of bewilderment, confusion or interest.

A few days later, an owl delivered a letter to her. It swooped down during breakfast and surprisingly, the letter fell right in front of her, gaining a curious glance from each Draco and Theo.

She had no pets, much less an owl, and they knew that.

When she read where it was from, she paled, considerably.

And when she read the letter inside, she went even whiter.

She folded the letter as calmly as she possibly could with her shaking fingers, ignoring questions from both males, and tucked it into her pocket and without a word, scrambled out of the Hall.

* * *

"Where is that brat? Fuck!"

"Mate, calm down. She's got to be around here somewhere since she won't be able to get out of Hogwarts, remember?"

"I know," He sighed, "I think we should've held her back when she stood up. I've never seen her that scared in my whole life."

"I don't think you've seen her scared."

"I almost fell one time when I was flying on my broom."

"Oh, yeah, that one. I wouldn't be surprised if she cried then. Even I was shocked. But she didn't."

"That's why," He said in a grave voice, "it must be really serious."

Theo had wanted to reply but was cut off by the sound of footsteps, echoing throughout the hallway. But it wasn't the little girl they had been searching for that appeared, but rather the Head Girl.

Hermione Granger was out of breath until she finally said, between her gasps, "Bathroom. Abandoned."

The three of them rushed to the place she had pointed out, knowing exactly what she had meant.

Never have they thought that they would work _together_, two Slytherins and a Gryffindor, for a common goal.

Especially Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Though both couldn't care less at that point.

As they neared the bathroom, Draco could hear the whimpers and sobs.

And he burst into the room first, not caring if he had unhinged the door.

"D-Draco?"

Her face was red and swollen, her eyes bloodshot, tears still running down her face. She was sitting down in a corner, knees drawn to her chest, her clothes rumpled and the Moaning Myrtle nowhere in sight.

All in all, she looked horrible.

"Elaine? What the-"

Draco never had the chance to continue as she had ran into him, burying her face into his robes and trembling too much that his face unconsciously twisted into something of worry.

"M-Mum," She sobbed and Hermione gasped, "My Mum- she's-"

With that one word, everyone understood.

_Her mother is dead._

* * *

"Is she alright?"

Draco sneered at her and was satisfied enough when she twitched, not quite in the mood for taunting her.

"Oh, of course she's alright." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "An eleven year old girl who had just lost her father now lost her mother. _Of course,_ very, very fine."

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. I'm being serious." Hermione scowled at him.

"Granger, what do you fucking think? Would _you _have been fine if both of your parents died within a year?"

"No, no, I won't." She answered, quietly, bringing her gaze down to the floor but then lifted it up and stared into his eyes, stating, "You do care for her, Malfoy."

"Maybe," He muttered, looking away.

"You know, she's right."

"Who's right?"

"Elaine."

"About?"

"Oh, something." It was as if she was teasing him and then, she walked away.

"What- what was _that_ even?" He demanded an answer from Theo who was by now, beside him.

"Women." The only word he gave him in return, not at all resolving his confusion.

* * *

"Draco,"

"Walker?"

"Do you- do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"St. M-Mungo's."

He stood up.

* * *

"If any one you fucking kids dare to touch her whenever I'm not around, I swear I'll rip your fucking throat out."

Of course, that not what Draco really said. No, he hadn't said a thing at all and left the job to Theo. The moment he would open his mouth, the words would leave him and no, he didn't want his house points deducted.

"We're eighth years who survived through war," Theo's eyes glinted for a moment and he smirked enjoying some of the horror-stricken faces, "we know some particularly _nasty_ spells. You won't like that, right?"

Needless to say, the others left her alone, not bothering her at all.

* * *

"You know," She said, out of nowhere, "I'm fine. I will not break that easily. I'm not made of glass."

They both found that slightly ironic.

"Right." Draco deadpanned.

"Really, I'm fine." She tried convincing him but of course, they wouldn't have any of it.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"I still have you guys," What she said made them stop and eye her carefully, "Okay, fine, be my butlers for all I care."

"Butlers?"

"Servants." And she smirked at their grimace.

"Oh, we're not your 'servants', we're your friends." Theo said with as much lightness as he could inject.

They ignored the hitch in her voice or the way she was grinning at them, like they were the best people to have existed in the world.

"Yeah… Yeah, I know."

* * *

"You know, it's her birthday soon." Hermione had brought it up to make a decent, civil conversation with the one and only Draco Malfoy, outside the Slytherin dorms.

"What? When?"

"The 27th, I'm pretty sure."

He held his tongue after that and thought of what to do.

Draco now was used to the strange, shocking, but not all that unpleasant, concept of 'caring' for others.

He had admitted, deep, deep, within his heart that he cared for his two friends.

"Are you going to get her a present?"

"Curious, aren't you, Granger?"

"I am. Now, will you tell me?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

What was wrong with Hermione Granger?

She was acting as if- as if they were… friends? No, something lighter. Acquaintances? Borderline civil?

And he himself wasn't sure why he was playing along.

"No, of course not. Why would I?"

"Please?"

He scoffed. "No."

"Insufferable prat."

"Mature, Granger, calling names. That won't earn you the right to hear what I'm going to do."

"Hm, so you're going to do _something_." She smirked at him triumphantly.

"Maybe." He merely shrugged.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, childishly, playfully.

The world was mad after all.

* * *

"I just need to go to the loo, Draco. You can stay."

Elaine threw her hands up when he refused to be budge.

"You're like an over-protective brother."

He bristled, "I'm not over-protective!"

"The proof is right here."

"It's not."

"It is. Look, even Theo is _laughing_."

Draco shot the other male a dark look and promptly protested, "No, he's _snickering_."

"Such a stubborn Grandfather."

"I'm not a bloody old man-"

"Sure. Yeah, mate, I agree." Theo patted him on the back, still snickering.

"I will fucking murder you, Theodore Nott. I swear."

"Oh, but surely, you can't. You love me."

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way. And even if I did, I would've chosen someone better."

"Your words hurt me like the stab of a thousand knives." He placed his hands above his heart, "It really did."

"Not sorry, git."

At the end of it, she had almost peed in her skirt from laughing too much.

* * *

"Elaine, hello."

"Hermione! Good morning." She answered, cheerfully.

"Here, I brought you something." Hermione took out a wrapped package and in that moment, she knew that it was a birthday present.

"Oh! You knew?" Her eyes was somewhat watering. She was touched. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." She giggled and asked, "What did Malfoy and Nott give you?"

"Hm, I'm not sure yet. They said they had something but they won't tell me." There was a huge grin on her face, "Still, I'm already happy that they have something for me."

"Would you tell me when you know?"

"Yes, yes I will." She gave her a nod and a smile.

* * *

Hermione had given her hair ornaments which was too pretty to be used, in her opinion anyway. Surprisingly, Narcissa had known of her birth date and sent her one of the dresses that they both had agreed, fit nicely on her. Theo gave her a beautiful, majestic owl which was male though he didn't include what species it was and she was determined to know.

She named him Ladon and nobody commented on it, except Draco who smirked proudly, like he had won a trophy.

Draco, on the other hand, gave her a pocket watch and she was surprised that he remembered her telling him briefly of her fascination of pocket watches. The design was intricate, with stunning details that made her speechless and though it was clearly old, the watch was working perfectly.

And he showed her that there was a secret spot where small pieces of papers could be kept.

She was ecstatic.

And had hugged him in all her excitement.

Elaine promised to herself that she would store their picture as a group inside, no matter what.

* * *

"Elly said she was really happy about you remembering the detail in your conversations."

"So it's 'Elly' now?"

Hermione turned to Draco, one delicate eyebrow rose challengingly.

"Just like it should've been for you."

"I like referring to her as Walker, thank you very much."

"I wonder what's with you and last names." She shook her head, "Walker, Granger. Really? Are you trying to isolate women?"

"No and it's none of your fucking business."

"It's not," She conceded, "But you can give it a try. What else to lose right?"

He was annoyed. "Then maybe you should try it-"

"Draco." It was a shock that she was willing to say his name so easily, that it upset him _somehow_ while Hermione gave him a smile. "There, I said it. Now you try."

"No." He replied defiantly.

"You're breaking the promise?"

"There was never a promise in the first place."

"Well, but-"

"Fine!" He rolled his eyes as if thinking the whole thing pointless.

But surprisingly, he said her name softly, as if she was a ghost, slowly slipping out of his fingers.

"Hermione."

She was sure she was entranced when they both went mute. Nobody had ever said her name like he did, like he was sorry, broken but sure at the same time.

It was… different.

"There. That wasn't so hard." She beamed at him, content.

"Yeah, right." And Draco continued grumbling under his breath.

* * *

"You all are graduating soon,"

Her announcement reverberated throughout the Room of Requirement. Theo halted, placed down the quill on the table and turned to her. His posture spelled utter calm but she could see that twitch on his shoulder that indicate how stiff he was.

"I don't know what to do without you guys."

Her voice was almost in shambles, something between a laugh and a sob.

"We can exchange letters," He said, eyes not so hard anymore. Nobody seemed to realize that Theo had one of the most remarkable eyes anyone would ever have, even more than Draco's grey eyes. They were swirls of dark charcoal and sea blue that it was almost, just a slight tinge, purple. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shift in his eyes, something like doubt? "But well, we'll be busy."

"Yeah, I know." And she sniffled, then laughed. "I'm not afraid of the people but I'm- I'm-" She stuttered, "I'm just… scared you will leave me. It'll be lonely."

"I doubt Draco will 'leave' you as you so eloquently put it," He was stiffer now, not quite sure how to word it, "He's… He may be a jerk most of the time, but he remembers his debts."

"Oh, I don't consider it a debt. I think- I think when I decided to endure his callousness, it was the best decision I have ever made." There was a smile on her face now, bitter and sweet.

Theo wondered how a child could produce such expressions and was swiftly reminded that this was a girl who's whole family had been taken mere months ago. By Death Eaters. By Slytherins.

"I'm thinking," Theo hummed, it was low but pleasant to her ears, "I wanted to ask you something for the longest time but I thought it was insensitive still, can I?"

She nodded, trusting Theo that he would not take things too far.

"I had always thought of why you don't seem to bother being in Slytherin, where many Death Eaters came from," She had almost flinched at the statement, "And why… you approached Draco Malfoy. Even if I wanted to ask about my parents' murderers, I would've, you know, asked someone else."

Elaine laughed.

She laughed and laughed and laughed until her insides rattled and hurt, she wanted to feel _something_ _else_ but she could only taste the fear, distrust and hatred on her tongue.

Like copper.

Not noticing when, she had stopped and buried her face in her hands as she lay down on the floor while Theo sat next to her, not saying a word, patiently waiting.

Perhaps he understood she needed that.

"Of course I hated it when I was sorted into the house where most of the murderers came from."

There was so much pain, grief and hostility as she spoke that his mouth was almost left dangling open.

"Of course I hated Death Eaters with all my heart. Of course I hated _everything_. It wasn't quite fair was it? I had a family the day before, we were happy but no, of course, little Elaine can't have her happiness," She spat and Theo felt as if it was a slap as well as a shove.

"When I heard that Draco Malfoy, a _Death_ _Eater_, went back to Hogwarts, my instant reaction had been to push him off the lake where he brooded all day so he would drown." She continued, not lifting her hands from her face yet, "And I observed him each day, by the lake, knowing that he spent hours alone there."

Unconsciously, Theo swallowed.

"And when I finally wanted to confront him, I had to stop. After a week, was it? I'm not even sure myself." Her voice was thick and coarse, as if she was struggling not to cry.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you," The bite in her tone disintegrated, leaving it hollow, empty, "But… But Draco was… sobbing. No, I'm not even sure how I should describe it. Mourning? And I was left confused."

She coughed, attempting to clear the lump on her throat that wouldn't go away.

"But that wasn't enough, of course. I'm not completely convinced. Because everyone can mourn but it shook… me, I suppose." For a moment, she pursed her lips and inhaled.

"I decided to give him a chance then and when he looked so surprised- shocked even- that I said to him that he was 'not that bad'," She smiled, wryly, "just a 'not that bad' not even a 'good' but he looked just like me, right then, lost, bitter, confused. I think…"

Theo was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt someone sitting right next to him.

It was Draco and Hermione. Together.

"I think he was the best decision-" She stammered, forcing the words out even though the tears were flowing down her cheeks, "b-best decision, best thing. I'm glad my D-Dad told me to give people s-second chances and m-my Mum to not always judge from the outside. Be-Because- because it led me to you and to Her-Hermione and I'm-"

For the first time, Elaine wailed for her losses and the things she had found along her way while they simply sat and watched her release the suppressed agony that was previously locked inside her heart.

* * *

"Elly!"

"Hermione! Congratulations!"

They both hugged each other and broke away, each with wide grins on their faces.

"Thank you and look, I have a camera with me," Elaine brightened even more, "Let's take a picture!"

"Oh, of course! Can I call Theo and Draco first? I want- uhm, well, if you don't mind." She suddenly felt ashamed from her lack of manners.

"Yes, yes it's alright." Hermione dismissed it with a chuckle.

Moments later, they were together. Draco was grumbling again while Theo's lips was twitching upwards, not quite a smile but it was enough. The girls were smiling, giggling.

"Look into the camera, boys."

"We're not boys, Granger, _men_." Draco chided.

"Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten? Maybe because you pout like a child 24/7."

"What-"

"Muggle term."

"I don't pout," He huffed, "And I _can _charm when I want to, Granger. I'm just not showing it to you."

"Oh, really? Let's see then, this _charm_ of yours?"

Off to the side, Theo and Elaine stood and watched them quarrel, back and forth.

"They bicker like my Mum and Dad."

Theo snickered too long, too much, that he gagged.

* * *

"Goodbye, Hermione! I have Ladon, so I can write now!"

"I will! Goodbye, Elly." They exchanged a knowing grin, one last time, and embraced each other. Hermione gave her a gentle squeeze and she inhaled Hermione's scent.

She smelt sweet, like apples.

"I'll send you the pictures." They separated and Hermione stared intently at the accessory on top of her head before her face broke into a smile, "It suits you. The blue matches your eyes."

She blushed at the compliment and nodded her thanks, unsure if her response would be a squeak or not.

* * *

"I'm considering on becoming a professor at Hogwarts."

Elaine walked straight into a pillar, well, almost.

"Maybe I can teach Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions." He coolly remarked.

"You will? Wait, I know you're smart enough, Theo," He gave her something of a smirk and a smile, "But when?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I'm willing to do it. Wouldn't it be fun to preach about 'bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses'?"

Draco snorted, sniggered and covered his mouth while Hermione shook her head, muttering 'Slytherins' but failed to contain her own mirth.

Elaine, meanwhile, was dazed.

* * *

"You know, you can come to my house during Christmas."

"Really?"

"No, of course not. I'm offering just to mess with you."

It was silent for a moment, her looking up at Draco who was looking at… Hermione?

"…Okay, Draco, I will."

He ruffled her hair and she found that she was not disturbed that it was now a mess.

Actually, she never admitted it but she liked it very much.

* * *

"Well, come along now, first years."

She said the password, 'Parseltongue', out loud and ushered the eleven year olds inside the Slytherin dorms. When everyone was still, she spoke.

"Now, I know you may not like this house and many people don't, I understand," She regarded each of the children seriously, "Because I'm the only one in my year and it was hard. But I have my friends with me, so it wasn't that hard anymore. We, snakes, stick together. Just because the representation of our house is a snake doesn't mean we're slimy, disgusting people. We're just cunning, clever and resourceful."

"If the other houses bully you, come to me," There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "We'll… make sure that they won't anymore because what's the fun in telling the teachers?"

"So yes, if you need help, with directions or maybe some of your lessons, I'll try helping you and the other, older snakes will also. Don't worry, we don't bite each other." She grinned and everyone seemed to relax, nodding their heads.

"Well, my name is Elaine Walker, you can call me Elly."

She curtsied.

* * *

There were times when she felt lonely.

It wasn't unexpected, really. But it was like an itch in her chest that she couldn't scratch. Irritating.

She had her cure, of course.

The owl beside her hooted and she smiled at it.

"Yes, Ladon, it's been… 5 years?"

The pocket watch was in her hands and a motionless, Muggle photograph was in her lap, folded lines dividing the picture into four sections and slightly wrinkled on the edges.

"Come on, then. It's time to see them again."

The grin on her face stretched far and wide.

* * *

according to wiki, Ladon is a serpent-like dragon from greek mythology. and yes, apples rule.

well, what do you think? realistic enough?

r&r!


End file.
